Sengoku Basara: Interview Attack!
by Anya Ryugamine
Summary: Cansados de buscar fanfics de Sengoku Basara en español y que solo salga yaoi? Pues este es tu dia de suerte! "Sengoku Basara: Interview Attack!" es un fanfic donde podras interactuar con los personajes dejando preguntas o comentarios que siempre quisiste decirles, dejando reviews! Pasen y lean!


Luego de ver tantos Interviews de otros animes y video juegos pensé: "Porque no hacer uno de Sengoku Basara?" Y aquí tienen la introducción!~ es un fanfic para el disfrute de todos! pero ustedes también tienen que ayudar, eh?

~Sengoku Basara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Capcom

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sengoku Basara: Interview Attack!<strong>

_**(Introducción)**_

**Anya**: "Se estarán preguntando porque los he reunido hoy"

**Sasuke**: "En realidad me pregunto como fue que llegamos a este lugar"

**Yukimura**: "¡Yo recibí una carta! decía que me darían muchos dangos y luego aparecí aquí..."

**Ieyasu**: "Esto debe ser una estrategia para unirnos mas y creer en los lazos ¿cierto Tadakatsu?"

**Tadakatsu**: "…!"

**Mitsunari**: "¡Deja de hablar de esa basura en presencia de Lord Hideyoshi!"

**Todos**: "…?"

**Masamune**: "...But I killed him…"

**Ieyasu**: "No… creo que fui yo jaja…"

**Anya**: "¡Chicos, no se desvíen del tema! el punto es que luego de horas trabajando en mi experimento, logre crear un portal para conectar nuestros mundos y-"

**Yukimura**: *levanta su mano* "¿Que es un mundo?"

**Anya**: "Es...complicado explicarte... continuando, aquí reuniré a todos del universo de Sengoku Basara y como acaban de ver, aunque hayan hecho una masacre entre ustedes ¡igual estarán en este mundo!"

**Yoshiaki**: "¿Pero cual es el propósito de traer a mi persona a este lugar?!"

**Yukimura**: "¡Pregunto lo mismo señorita Anya!"

**Anya**: *rascando su cabeza* "Esto también es complicado, pero ustedes son como…¡actores! han estado en muchas líneas argumentales y en todas hacen algo diferente"

**Mitsunari**: "Eso no explica nada aparte de ser una pérdida de tiempo, me voy…"

**Anya**: "¡Espera!"

**Motonari**: "Hmph. Debe haber un buen motivo para estar aquí"

**Anya**: "¡Lo hay! pero no se vayan… KANBEI NO TE LLEVES MIS LLAVES, NINGUNA DE ESAS ES LA QUE OCUPAS *tose para aclarar su voz* pensé en hacer un show de preguntas de los fans hacia ustedes ya que hay muchos misterios por resolver y ¿Que mejor que ustedes para responderlos?" *sonríe tiernamente*

**Motonari**: "¿...Show?"

**Motochika**: *se apoya sobre el hombro de Mouri* "Si, como los que tanto ves en tu televisor" *Mouri lo empuja*

**Anya**: "Entonces que dicen ¿se quedaran?"

**Oichi**: "Ichi quiere quedarse, pero Ichi esta cansada y no sabe dónde dormir"

**Anya**: "Si se quedan les daré estadía de lujo, comida por montones, y por cada pregunta que se les haga y contesten tendrán una jugosa cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos"

**Masamune**: "En ese caso me quedaré" *se sienta* "Después de todo ya se sabía que yo era una superestrella"

**Sasuke**: *en voz baja* "Claaaro~"

**Kojuurou**: "Si Lord Masamune se queda, yo también lo haré"

**Ranmaru**: *con las manos tras el cuello y arqueando una ceja* "¿Y como recibiremos esas preguntas?"

**Anya**: "Serán enviadas por los fans mediante los reviews ¡podrán ser cualquier tipo de preguntas!~"

**Hanbei**: "Por ejemplo ¿Que podrían preguntarme a mi?"

**Anya**: "Hmm… ¿Porque usas tacones?"

**Hanbei**: ….

**Kanbei/Yoshitsugu/Motonari/Kojuurou**: *apunto de estallar de la risa*

**Mitsunari**: "¡No permitiré que insulten a Lord Hanbei de esa manera!" *desenvaina la espada*

**Anya**: "¡P-pero solo fue un ejemplo! *intimidada* todo depende de lo que quieran saber los fans"

**Kasuga**: *aparece de la nada* "¿No olvidas algún detalle? como ¿En donde vamos a tener esas preguntas?"

**Anya**: "¡Cierto! ya tengo todo planeado, lo haremos en un escenario de televisión" *en voz baja* "...que alquile por un bajo precio"

**Sakon**: "¿Puedo participar? aun no soy muy popular… ¡Pero siempre estaré con Lord Mitsunari!"

**Mitsunari**: "Eres molesto..."

**Anya**: "¡Claro que puedes! será un show de preguntas a TODOS los actores de la franquicia: anime, manga o videojuegos~"

**Itsuki**: "Tengo una ultima pregunta" *levantando su mano* "Que pasara si no hay preguntas"

**Todos**: *miran con los ojos entrecerrados a Anya*

**Anya**: "Emm… bueno… ¡Es muy rudo de tu parte preguntar eso! pero creo que yo puedo inventar algunas preguntas…"

**Sorin**: *gritando* "¡Por supuesto que habrán preguntas! ¡Todos quieren saber sobre Xavi!~" *con brillos en su mirada*

**Ranmaru**: *cubriendo sus oídos* "Gracias por romper mis tímpanos..."

**Anya**: "¿...Algo más que quieran saber?"

**Keiji**: "Me quedare si los demás lo hacen" *sonriendo*

**Ieyasu**: "Es una oportunidad perfecta para afianzar los vinc-"

**Mitsunari/Motonari**: *lo callan con una mirada fulminante*

**Ieyasu**: "Solo decia..."

**Anya**: "Entonces... ¿Se quedaran?!"

**Yukimura**: "¡Doy mi palabra en que todos participaran!"

**Anya**: "¡Gracias Yuki!" *le da un pequeño abrazo* "Entonces pueden pasar a los dormitorios~ yo iré a firmar unos papeles pendientes~ ¡nos vemos!" *se va*

**Todos**: *con una mirada asesina hacia Yukimura*

**Yukimura**: "¿E-ehh?!"

**Sasuke**: "¿Otra vez en problemas, maestro Sanada?"

* * *

><p>Que tal les pareció? Quedan invitados a hacer cualquier pregunta a cualquier personaje!<p>

_Si quieren mas información del fanfic, pueden visitar mi perfil~ ^^_

Sin mas que decir, se despide Anya~


End file.
